Challenge
(Summary and Table of contents coming soon) 'Week 1 (January 6th to 13th)' Tier 1 - ''Collect a single chest of slimeballs. +1 ''Tier 2 - ''Kill another single chest with those all-so-useful slimeballs, and, catch a tiny slime in a hut. You can call him Squishy if you like! +2 ''Tier 3 -''Another single chest of slimeballs! Also, build a 2×2×2 emerald block slime. +4 ''Tier 4 - ''Another single chest of slimeballs (that’s a lot of slimeballs). Upgrade your slime to a 3×3×3 emerald block slime too! +8 'Week 2 (January 13th to 20th) Tier 1 - ''Collect a bone, a piece of zombie flesh, a spider eye, a piece of string, an arrow, a slimeball and piece of gunpowder. +1 ''Tier 2 - ''Two more of all of the above, plus three enderpearls. +1 ''Tier 3 - ''Another three enderpearls, four gold nuggets, a blaze rod and a ghast tear. +2 ''Tier 4 - ''Three more ghast tears and a Wither Skeleton Head. In addition, get an enchanted Iron Shovel, Bow, Gold Sword and Chainmail Chestplate. +4 'Week 3 (January 20th to 27th) Tier 1 - ''Build a book shop of your own design containing at least 16 Bookshelves. +1 ''Tier 2 - ''Build a book shop of your own design containing at least 64 Boolshelves, 16 Glass Blocks and a Librarian behind a counter. +1 ''Tier 3 - ''Build a library of your own design containing at least 128 Bookshelves, 64 Glass Blocks, 4 Item Frames with 4 Golden Clocks, with 6 librarians inside, behind counters. +2 ''Tier 4 - ''Build a library of your own design containing at least 256 Bookshelves, 128 Glass Blocks, 2 Enchantment Tables, 16 Item Frames with 16 Golden Clocks, with 8 librarians inside, behind counters. +4 'Week 4 (January 27th to February 3rd) Tier 1 - ''1 Golden Apple (nuggets), 1 Glistering Melon, 1 Golden Carrot. +1 ''Tier 2 - ''Any item enchanted with any level of Fortune + 2 empty Cauldrons with a woolen arc (rainbow: white, pink, red, orange, yellow, light gray, gray, black) going from one to another. +2 ''Tier 3 - ''2 Enchanted Books with any level of Fortune + Full Golden Armor on a display in item frames, hung on 4 Brown Wool blocks. +6 ''Tier 4 - ''3×3×3 apple made out of Gold Blocks (+1 Brown Wool on top in the middle) +10 'Week 5 (February 3rd to 10th) Tier 1 - ''Get 1 music disk. +1 ''Tier 2 - ''Make a jukebox and create a doorbell out of three noteblocks, triggered by redstone (any way). +3 ''Tier 3 - ''Put diamond block under the jukebox and make a short rhythmic song out of at least 30 noteblocks. +5 ''Tier 4 - ''Upgrade the music device to 150 noteblocks, using all 5 instruments, and get all 12 music disks. +8 'Week 6 (February 10th to 17th) Tier 1 - ''Get 27 red pillows (1 red wool per chest slot). +1 ''Tier 2 - ''Make a pink sheep farm (10 sheep). +2 ''Tier 3 - ''Get a stack of roses + upgrade the sheep pen to include 10 red sheep + enchant brand new shears with silk touch. +4 ''Tier 4 - ''Make a 27x27 heart (red inside, black border, 3 blocks thick) + write an original poem to your beloved red sheep (4 pages long). +8 'Week 7 (February 17th to 24th) Tier 1 - ''1 Undamaged, Unenchanted Bow + 14 arrows. +1 ''Tier 2 - ''Two additional bows: one with Power II, the other with two enchantments and 50 more arrows. +1 ''Tier 3 - ''Create archery range with 5 woolen targets, with wooden buttons wired to redstone lamps.Five additional bows with 5 enchants (Power, Punch, Flame, Unbreaking, Infinity) and 5 more stacks of arrows. +2 ''Tier 4 - ''Two additional bows with Power V, stack of: Flint, Sticks and Feathers. Put Iron Golem under a tree with apple in item frame. Hold him in place. +4 'Week 8 (February 24th to March 3rd) Tier 1 - ''Create a 9x9 field of wheat, and next to it, show the yields with a 3x3x4 bale of wheat out of yellow wool. +1 ''Tier 2 - ''Create an additional four bales of wheat, and add new 9x9 farms for carrots, potatoes, and melons next to the wheat farm. +1 ''Tier 3 - ''Create a red barn with a loft containing another three bales of wheat, and 48 chests.12 filled with each crop, 1 per chest slot. +2 ''Tier 4 - ''Add a windmill or water wheel to the barn, powering a wheat grinding stone. Enchant 2 diamond hoes with Unbreaking III for "eternal" farming. 'Week 9 (March 3rd to 10th) Tier 1 - ''Build a house and put a single villager of any kind into it! +1 ''Tier 2 - ''Build a "blacksmith" containing an anvil and a contained pool of lava. Include 2 blacksmith villagers. +1 ''Tier 3 - ''Build the villagers a "restaurant"! Include 4 butchers to work the kitchens containing at least 2 cauldrons of water and a chest with the following: 1 stack of potatoes, 1 stack of carrots, half a stack of bread. +2 ''Tier 4 - ''Build a "church" for your village containing 4 priests, 16 redstone lamps, 32 glass, and a cross made out of 6 emerald blocks. +4 'Weeks 10 to 17 (March 10th to May 5th) No challenges were put out due to the Nightcore map being played on. '''Week 18 (May 5th to 12th) Tier 1 - 1 Brand new leather tunic (dyed white), 1 stone sword, 8 steak. ''Tier 2 - ''1 Brand new iron chestplate, 1 iron sword, 16 baked potatoes. ''Tier 3 -'' 1 Brand new chainmail chestplate named "This thing has holes", 16 golden apples (any), caged saddled pig with carrot on a stick hanging in an item frame nearby. ''Tier 4 - ''1 brand new Diamond chestplate named "Nerfskin". 1 diamond sword with bane of arthopods V (can be one of many enchants), 128 carrots, 128 potatoes, 64 nether warts. Week 19 (May 12th to 19th) Week 20 (May 19th to 26th) Week 21 (May 26th to June 2nd) Week 22 (June 2nd to 9th) Week 23 (June 9th to 16th) Week 24 (June 16th to 23rd) Week 25 (June 23rd to 30th) Week 26 (June 30th to July 7th) Week 27 (July 7th to 14th) Week 28 (July 14th to 21st) Week 29 (July 21st to 28th) Week 30 (July 28th to August 4th) Week 31 (August 4th to 11th) Week 32 (August 11th to 18th) Week 33 (August 18th to 25th) Week 34 (August 25th to September 1st) Week 35 (September 1th to 8th) Week 36 (September 8th to 15th) Week 37 (September 15th to 22nd) Week 38 (September 22nd to 29th)